


HelloNonny

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Biting, Chill XV, Happy AU, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Size Difference, these boys are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Thanks to this fun new app called HelloNonny, people can match up with others in their area based on their desires such as gender, age, and especially...kinks. Prompto's browsing the app one day during lunch with the guys when a distinctively hunky facsimile to his crush comes up on his feed. Glancing over his phone to Gladio across the table, he bites his lip and swipes 'yes'.About a minute later, Gladio's phone pings.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Prompto sat across from his friends at the diner, an innocent expression on his face as he clicked away at his new favorite app. Noctis sat next to him, leaning into one hand and slowly slipping into a food coma from the massive burger he’d just ate. Across the table Ignis and Gladio looked over photos of the new Crownsguard uniform they were set to switch to in the next fiscal year.

Nobody was aware at all that Prompto was swiping left or right based on how muscular the guy was and (if the picture provided) how big their cocks were.

 HelloNonny was a dating app, strictly speaking, but there was no illusion that it catered to one-night stands based heavily on the list of kinks each user clicked. And what a list it had. Prompto was under the impression that he had some pretty risqué tastes until he reviewed the two-hundred plus choices, but after choosing only about a dozen or so on the list he felt pretty vanilla by comparison.

Gay, Muscle, Beard Burn, Huge, Rough, Daddy, Anal, Tattoos, just to name a few.

Glancing up over his phone at Gladio arguing with Ignis over the armored Glaive hoods, it wasn’t hard to guess where those kinks came from.

Every time he sparred with the larger man and ended up getting pinned beneath him on the gym mat he had to use every ounce of willpower to fight off an erection, and sometimes failed. Gladio had joked about it the last time, saying it happens to everyone at least once.

Even if Prompto did have the guts to ask the Royal Shield out, what then? Even if Gladio was into guys -and Prompto was pretty sure he wasn’t- Prompto was a nobody and Gladio was from a noble family. Yeah you read about those romances working out in fairy tales, but in real life it just made Prompto depressed every time he thought about it.

Dipping his eyes down to his phone he swiped ‘no’ to an older buff man, who was in his fifties, ‘no’ to another guy who was very muscular and had a few tattoos, but the background of the room was an absolute dumpster. When the next image came up Prompto had to actively fight the urge to moan. He was perfect.

The photo of the man was only from the collar bones down, but that was more than enough to show off the tanned oiled skin beneath the dark blue hoodie. He had washboard abs that might be a bit more toned than even Gladio’s, showed off nicely by the man lifting the hem high enough to show off his right nipple. He was wearing workout shorts too, dipped low enough to show a trimmed happy trail and the beginning of the thickest cock Prom had ever seen outside professional porn.

He never swiped ‘yes’ so fast in his entire life.

“What do you look so happy about?” Gladio asked from across the table.

Realizing that his face must be cherry red he tried to form words, but his vocal cords weren’t cooperating. “I…um…”

Beside him, Noctis yawned. “That camera strap you had on back order finally come in?”

 _Holy Six, Noct, I could kiss you._ He beamed. “You know it buddy.” Making a show of tapping the screen (and closing out of HelloNonny), he said “Aaaaand purchased. It’ll be here in two days.”

Rolling his eyes and grabbing his coat, Gladio stood up and checked his phone when it chirped at him. “Sorry guys, gotta run. Could someone make sure Princess makes it to training at six?” He gestured to Noctis, who looked precariously close to nodding off into his waffle fries.

Ignis barely looked up from his paperwork. “I’ll see to it that he gets there. How productive he is, however, is out of my hands.”

“Good enough for me. Catch you all later.”

Departing the diner, Gladio made it about a block before he was pulling his phone back out. Opening the app he’d downloaded last night he looked down at the alert that someone he’d liked had liked him back. He nearly walked into a street pole when a very well-done photo of a smaller man -fit and soft in all the right places- filled his screen. His face was covered by a ballcap, but blonde hair poked out from behind it. He wore a black tank-top and very snug gray jeans that were pulled down to his thighs, showing off his round ass that had a light smattering of freckles.

Gladio wanted to reach into his screen and get a good grip of that flesh, but alas, technology hadn’t come that far. Instead he looked over his shoulder out of reflex, as if his dad was in the vicinity and would catch him doing something lascivious.

He’d never done anything like this before. All the dates he’d been on with women were fairly easy, and the one male Glaive he’d hooked up with a few times was so painfully risky they had to break it off, but this… this was random sex with a stranger. There was a reason that ‘Anonymous’ was at the very top of his list of desires for a partner - along with Twink, Deepthroat, and a few others.

He shouldn’t be doing this, despite the forming hard-on in his pants at the possibilities. If this person recognized him… if it got back to his father or worse, the King… Gladio was as good as dead.

Still, looking down at the delicious man on his screen, Gladio bit his lip and hit the ‘contact’ button.

There were six million people in Insomnia. What were the odds that anyone would actually recognize him?

~

 **KnightToD7** : Hey

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Hey!

 **KnightToD7** : This is gonna sound odd, but your photo was just too professional for this site and I wanna make sure I’m not talking to a bot.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Lol okay? I’ll take that as a compliment :)

 **KnightToD7** : What was the weather like today in Insomnia?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : It was crazy windy this morning, but it got real nice after lunch.

 **KnightToD7** : Okay good.

 **KnightToD7** : Sorry. Just wanted to make sure I want talking to a machine.

 **KnightToD7** : I’m gonna be honest, I’ve never really used this app before. How does this work?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Well that depends on where you want this to go? A relationship is one thing, but if you just want to hook up you could just give me a time and place and we can take it from there.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : If you’re half as good looking as your photo then I’m in for a treat.  

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Those abs gotta be edited… among other things ::eggplant emoji:: ::eyes emoji::

 **KnightToD7** : Nope. 100% real. Promise.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : So, Mr. Knight… What would you like to do?

 **KnightToD7** : Before we go any further I have some kind of odd standards.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Okay? How odd are we talking?

 **KnightToD7** : It’s kinda dumb but I work for a big company and I cant let it get back to my boss what I’m doing so I’m gonna have to wear a mask.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Like… a gimp?

 **KnightToD7** : NO! Like… idk… a super hero mask or something. Secret identity.

 **KnightToD7** : Based on your name I assume you’re a comic book fan.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : You know it.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : That should be fine. Anything else?

 **KnightToD7** : Other than that not really.

 **KnightToD7** : Protection is a must though.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Of course.

 **KnightToD7** : I can get a little rough, if you’re alright with that.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : You go as rough as you want. You won’t break me.

 **KnightToD7** : You sure?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Promise.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Hey, mind if I wear a mask too?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I’ve never done that before and the whole secret identity thing sounds fun.

 **KnightToD7** : Whatever floats your boat.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Great.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : So… When do you want to do this?

 **KnightToD7** : I’m actually free tonight after work.

 **KnightToD7** : 10pm downtown sound good? Or is that too soon.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Oh no, that’s perfect.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I’ve been rocking a chub ever since I saw your picture.

 **KnightToD7** : Ditto 

 **KnightToD7** : Looking forward to getting my hands on that ass of yours.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Me too ;)

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Shoot me an address and I’ll be there.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I gotta run and finish up some work myself right now, but I’ll see you later Sexy

 **KnightToD7** : Same. See you tonight Gorgeous.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Actually one more thing.

 **KnightToD7** : Yeah?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : If you get a minute, send me a picture of that behemoth in your pants.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I wanna know what I’m gonna have sliding down my throat in a few hours.

 **KnightToD7** : OMG. Keep talking like that and we might have to meet at 8.

 **KnightToD7** : I’m at work, but I’ll get it to you before dinner time.

 **KnightToD7** : K?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Looking forward to it.

 **KnightToD7** : Wouldn’t mind a pic or two from you either.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I’ll see what I can do.

~

Prompto couldn’t get to his apartment fast enough.

After lunch he went back to Noct’s place for a little while to play videogames, have some leftovers, and help keep Noct awake through one of Ignis’ debriefings from the last board meeting. But once Ignis shepherded the Prince into the car to take him to his training with Gladio, Prompto sprinted home as fast as his feet would carry him.

Legs burning by the time he got home, he tore his clothes off, leaving a trail through his living room, and hopped into the shower.

He only had about four hours until he met this handsome stranger tonight, but there was no way he was going to be able to wait that long.

No sooner had the room begun to fill with hot steam did Prompto take his hard member in his hand. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the cool tile and imagined what it would feel like in just a few short hours to be on the receiving end of that gorgeous beast in the profile photo. He pictured those huge hands manhandling him and yanking on his hair while he sucked him off. How those abs would feel beneath his fingers and tongue. He could practically hear the wet smacking sounds as he was fucked into the mattress.

He knew he shouldn’t, but this guy looked too much like Gladio for the shield _not_ to work his way into Prompto’s fantasy. He had plenty of times in the past, but this one was more real than ever. Especially with his close facsimile in the near future.

He imagined Gladio beneath him, fingers digging in to his hips as he rode him with wild abandon. Prompto imagined he could probably pick him up off the ground and fuck him against a wall if he wanted to.

It was the final thought of Gladio’s stubble brushing the inside of his neck that pushed Prompto over the edge. He came hard, all over the tile and his hand with quick staccato gasps.

The high of the orgasm lingered longer than it usually did for solo sessions.

Part of Prompto felt bad jerking off, but if he was going to last any length of time with the stranger tonight he might as well pre-game.

Rinsing his hand off in the water, Prompto reached up for the shampoo before getting an idea.

Stepping out of the shower for an instant he grabbed his phone and opened up the camera app. The room was steamy and his screen kept fogging up, but he managed to take a decent picture of himself from the chin down. His cock was still half hard and his body was flushed red from the activity.

After doing some quick crop work to keep his face and his distinctive shower curtain out of frame, he opened the HelloNonny app and sent the photo and text to Knight before putting his phone down and returning to his actual shower.

~

“You seem like you’re in a good mood,” Noctis commented as he and Gladio walked to the edge of the training room to put away their weapons. “Got a hot date tonight or something?”

Weapons re-racked, Gladio walked over to his gym bag and pulled out a towel to wipe the sweat off his brow and neck. “Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. I’m just gonna go out for some drinks and see what happens.”

“Mind if I come too? It’s been a while since I’ve been to a bar.”

Gladio shook his head. “Some other night maybe. If you’re out and about I won’t be drinking so I can keep an eye on you. Tonight’s my night off.”

Noctis scoffed. “You know you don’t need to watch me every minute of every day.”

Tipping his head to one side, Gladio heard a ping from his phone. It took a lot of will power to not reach for it immediately, knowing what it might be. “You pretty much described my job, Princess.”

Rolling his eyes, the prince picked up his own bag and headed for the showers. “Killjoy.”

Waiting until Noct was out of sight, Gladio reached into his bag for his phone and opened up the app. As expected, there was an image file sent from Parker (what he decided to refer to his anonymous partner in crime as). Gladio weighed his options whether to wait and open it later when he was home, or now. Glancing around the training room to make sure nobody was around, he figured it was safe enough to open.

What greeted him was a slightly foggy, but no less arousing photo. Fuck, every freckle stood out against pale skin and the sight of the still leaking dick made his own twitch eagerly in his sweat pants.

 **69PeterPrkr69:** Sorry, couldn’t wait.

 **69PeterPrkr69:** Don’t worry. I’m prepping myself real good for you later.

Yeah, he should have definitely waited till he got home to open this. Shit. There was no way he was going to shower with Noct in close proximity while he was rocking what was now becoming a very conspicuous boner.

Thankfully, like a well-dressed guardian angel, Ignis walked through the door at just that moment. Gladio casually slung his gym bag over his shoulder and positioned it directly in front of him to cover the bulge in his pants.

“Evening, Gladio. How was training?”

“Good. He’s improved on his counter attacks. I think we’ll do some hand-to-hand next week to switch it up.”

“Sounds promising.”

Clearing his throat, Gladio held the bag in place. “Hey, I gotta run. Would you mind hanging out till Princess is done showering?”

“Of course. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. I just left my civilian pants at home and I don’t want to get back into sweaty gym shorts after showering. I’ll just wash up at home.” Gladio was mildly proud of himself for the white lie. Not bad.

“Sounds logical. Enjoy your evening.”

“You too, Iggy. Thanks.”

Gladio tried to not rush out of the gym and into his truck. Thankfully they had heavily tinted windows, so nobody would be able to see him when he sat down in the driver’s seat and immediately slid the seat all the way back and pulled himself out of his pants. There was already a bead of precum leaking from the head. Giving himself a few quick strokes to bring himself to full hardness he took his phone back out of his bag and took a photo.

 **KnightToD7:** Very nice.

 **KnightToD7:** Look what you did to me. *picture attached*

Putting his phone down, he waited. Giving himself a few slow strokes and scanning the mostly vacant parking garage for anyone who might walk by. The place was blessedly empty.

His phone pinged within a minute.

 **69PeterPrkr69:** Holy shit. You weren’t kidding.

 **69PeterPrkr69:** Woof.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : What do you plan on doing with that?

 **KnightToD7** : What would you like?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Are you into edging?

 **KnightToD7** : Never really did it, but I’ve got some pretty good will power.

 **KnightToD7** : I could take care of it now or save it for you if you prefer.

 **KnightToD7** : Not all of us are so impatient.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : What can I say. I have a vivid imagination.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : As much as I love the thought of you jerking off to me, I would much rather get you off the moment I see you.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Would you like that?

 **KnightToD7** : Fuck yes I would.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Think you could go for a second round if I suck you off?

 **KnightToD7** : If you give me a few minutes, yeah.

 **KnightToD7** : Though with you I might not even go soft afterward.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Wanna move this up to 9?

Gladio checked the time, biting his lip. He had just enough time to get home, shower and do what he had to do before getting to the hotel room he reserved down town.

 **KnightToD7** : Yes. Don’t be late.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Wouldn’t dream of it.

 

~X~X~X

Man, I should so be working on my more serious fics, but man I am in a Promptio mood this week. Be sure to hit ‘subscribe’ if this is to your liking. I’ll be following this chapter up with a few of the prompts for FFXV-Kink-Week on Tumblr, to include Size Difference, Desperate Arousal, and Biting to name a few.

These two oblivious boys are in for a wild ride.

Comments are always appreciated.

Also, yes, I did use the Peter Parker name because Robbie Diamond also voices Spiderman in the recent animated series. :) Fun Easter Egg there.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker and Knight meet up for the first time.  
> *Written for FFXV-Kink-Week under the prompt: Size Difference

HelloNonny

Chapter 2

 

 

Slipping his white moogle half-mask on in the elevator, Prompto gave himself a better look in the highly reflective surface of interior. He was wearing a new outfit of snug jeans and zip up hoodie. After his fun in the shower Prompto decided to forgo his usual hair maintenance, throwing some new product in his wet locks and coifing it to one side. He figured that if he was going for the whole secret identity vibe he didn’t want his distinctive hair style giving him away.

Not that Knight would recognize a nobody like him anyway. Still, if they were going for the mask thing he might as well put in the extra effort to his disguise. Which was precisely why he’d spent the better part of the afternoon working on his Tenebrae accent. Sure, it wasn’t necessary, but be damned if Prompto wasn’t going to put those two years of theatre class in high school to waste. Besides, it made him feel like 007.

Go big or go home right?

The elevator to the correct floor dinged and Prompto stepped out to a blessedly vacant hallway. It didn’t take long before he found the correct room. Glancing down at the thick banded watch he’d put on instead of his usual wrist straps he read 9:01pm. Right on time.

Taking a deep breath and shaking his hands at his sides to dispel his nerves, Prompto reached up and knocked on the door.

This was it.

Heavy footfalls could be heard approaching from beyond the door and there was a pause when the person behind it probably was looking through the peep hole. Prompto could feel his heart hammering in his ears as the door slowly swung open and his mouth went dry.

The room was pretty dark, but the hallway light was more than enough illumination to see the Adonis before him. The behemoth of a man was taller than Prompto by a head and had to easily be double his weight in muscle. His chest, broad shoulders, and biceps were covered in a practically painted-on long-sleeve t-shirt. As promised, he wore a black fabric mask that covered his face from the base of his cheekbones, up over his head and tying at the base of his hairline. Prompto watched the larger man swallow hard beneath his cleanly shaved jaw before saying in a deep voice, “Parker, I presume?”

Prompto felt his face get hot. This was really happening.

He cleared his throat and remembered to use the accent. _Just talk like Iggy would,_ he thought to himself. “Evening, Knight,” he managed to say. “Might I come in?”

Knight stepped aside and held the door open as he walked in. The room was dimly lit by the overhead stove light in the kitchen along with the ambient lights from the street below. Otherwise the room was dark.

“Can I get you a drink?” Knight offered.

Prompto noticed the larger man fidgeting where he stood. He must have been telling the truth about never doing this before.

“I don’t need it, but if you want to make one for yourself I won’t complain. You look like you could use a little liquid courage.” Prompto wasn’t expecting it, but the fact that he was wearing a disguise too made him feel bolder. Normally, he would have accepted a drink like a lifeline, but now it seemed he didn’t need it.

“That obvious?”

Prompto smirked and closed the distance. “It is, but its endearing.” Reaching out, he slid his hands along well-defined abs as Knight leaned back into the wet bar. “If it’s okay with you I can get the ball rolling and we can go from there.” Sliding his hands down he traced his fingers over the half-hard member contained in the dark denim. Knight hummed when he gave him a firm squeeze. “I did promise to get you off as soon as I got here, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” The words came out in a groan as Prompto groped him, his other hand working to undo the button and zipper without preamble. Once he had room to do so he slipped the denim down and gave the thick cock a generous rub through the dark cotton briefs.

“Might want to sit down. I’m pretty good at this.”

Breaking apart for a moment, Knight made his way to the bed, kicking off his pants as he did. When he sat down he reached forward and hooked a finger into Prompto’s belt, pulling him down into his lap. Getting a good grip on Prompto’s ass, he ground them together through the fabric. Gods he was huge. “Come here first,” Knight said, pulling Prompto down to him.

Prompto didn’t need to be told twice. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward taking those tanned lips in his. Knight moaned immediately as Prompto swiveled his hips, deepening the kiss as he did. Their making out and grinding became feverish to the point where Prompto broke away for an instant to pull his shirt over his head, being careful not to knock off his mask in the process. Knight’s hands were on his bare torso in an instant, manhandling him in a way that made Prompto’s own member ache in his pants. But he’d already taken care of business once today, it was Knight’s turn.

He’d waited so patiently for him after all.

Reluctantly pulling away from heated lips, Prompto trailed kisses down his neck, smelling the citrus and clove aftershave on the way down. 

Once he was on his knees, Prompto ran his hands up the inside of muscular thighs and leaned forward and mouthed the outline of the swollen shaft beneath the fabric. Even in the dim lighting, he could already see a wet spot forming as he teased him. When Knight gave a particularly low growl of frustration, Prompto felt he’d teased him enough.

Hooking his fingers into the elastic, Knight lifted his bottom up enough for Prompto to remove the briefs completely, revealing the biggest cock he’d ever seen up close. He gave it a few eager strokes with both hands before saying, “Good thing I prepared ahead of time. You could kill someone with this thing.”

Large fingers found their way to the back of Prompto’s head, mussing his hair. “If you don’t hurry up, it might.”

Not wanting to torture Knight any more, Prompto leaned in and ran his tongue along the base of the shaft, lubricating it to the best of his ability while his hand began to work the length. Once there was a sufficient amount of spit for his hands to work, he slid his tongue up to the head again and swirled his tongue around a few times for good measure before sliding his lips around it.

Knight’s breath caught in a stifled gasp as Prompto began to work his hands along with his mouth. “Fuck, Parker… just like that. Six.” The fingers in his hair pushed down urgently as Knight’s muscular thighs began to thrust up with every bob of Prompto’s head. It didn’t take long before Knight was hitting the back of Prompto’s throat, hard enough for tears to start to stream down behind his white mask. But Prompto didn’t stop. He loved it when he was with someone who was so big it made his jaw ache and his throat raw. The fact that Prompto’s fingers didn’t even touch as they slid up and down the part of the shaft he wasn’t able to fit down his throat made his own cock ache all the more.  

He felt Knight’s thighs tremble under his arms and his breathing become disjointed. It wouldn’t be long now.

The hand on the back of his head became more insistent, as did the thrusts up into his mouth. “Park…”

That was all the warning he had before Knight was coming down the back of his throat. His cock pulsed in his mouth again and again as he emptied down the back of Prompto’s throat.

When the urgency subsided and Knight let go of the back of his head, Prompto came up gasping for air.

“Fuck,” Knight panted. “You weren’t kidding. You are good at that.”

Prompto coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “How do you plan on returning the favor?”

Shooting him a wolfish grin in the darkness, Knight beckoned him. “Lose the pants and get up here. I’ll show you.”

For the second time of the day, Prompto quickly peeled out of his pants, taking his boxers with them. Now naked except for his mask, he crawled on top of Knight and hooked his fingers under the black shirt, pulling it up to reveal the well-honed abs he’d seen in the profile picture. He ran his thumbs along the ridges of muscle and went to pull the shirt up higher when Knight lightly grabbed his wrists.

“Sorry, shirt stays on.”

Prompto pouted. A mask was one thing, but the shirt too? “How come? Don’t tell me you’re ashamed of something.”

“Nope, but I have my reasons. Besides, it’s my turn to make you squirm.” He moved Prompto’s hands to feel his chest instead and Prompto’s internal complains ended. The muscles beneath his fingers were rock hard as were the arms that flanked him.

“Ass up,” Knight said as Prompto heard the sound of a lube bottle opening. He did as he was told, choosing to mouth the firm nipples beneath the thin black fabric while he waited. Biting down lightly he earned a pleasant groan that vibrated Prompto’s lips.

The lube was cold against his skin as a thick finger slid down his crack and worked around the ring of muscle. Prompto had spent some extra time in his shower with the biggest toy he had and a substantial amount of lube to prepare himself for this. Good thing too, because once Knight felt he was ready he hastily shoved two fingers into him, all the way to the knuckle.

Keening against the larger man’s chest, Prompto bucked his ass up into the fingers as they began to slide in and out of him with torturously slow thrusts. His cock twitched and leaked against his belly and on to the abs beneath him. Probably getting it all over Knight’s shirt, but oh well, too late now.

I the darkness it wasn’t hard for Prompto to close his eyes and imagine that someone else was doing this to him and the thought sent an extra spike through his body as Knight scissored his fingers open and added a third one. Gods, the burn of being stretched was elating. He thrust back into the fingers and for an instant one of the digits brushed his prostate and Prompto saw stars in the darkness of the room. “Fuck! Right there.”

Knight scooted down a little further to get a better angle. His voice was deeper, but if Prompto tried hard he could imagine it was Gladio saying, “You like that? Right _there_?”

“Ahh! Yes. Gods.”

Reaching between them, Prompto bypassed his own dick to reach around the nearly revived cock beneath him. Knight hadn’t been joking about his recovery time.

Fingers began to assault him, hitting his prostate again and again, nearly making him come from that alone before Knight would withdraw, slowly circling his ass with one finger before sliding back in again to torture him again. Prompto couldn’t draw breath and his legs shook violently with every attempt to push deeper.

Grabbing his hair, Knight pulled him into a sloppy kiss that was more tongue than lips. The heavily lubed digits were making wet noises as they slid in and out of him without mercy. “Tell me how much you want it,” Knight growled, pausing his fingers long enough for Prompto to respond. “Tell me.”

Prompto could barely hear him over his own heart hammering in his ears. “Fuck. I want you to raw me, balls deep. I want you so deep in me I can taste it.” He’d let the accent slip, but Knight seemed too enthralled to notice or care.

“Condom’s non-negotiable, but I think I can make the rest a reality.” He slipped his fingers completely out of Prompto and gave his ass a light smack that sent another jolt through his body. “Ready for me?”

“Yes. Gods, yes.”

There was some fumbling as Knight reached over and retrieved the condom before tearing the wrapper open and sliding it on. Adding a bit more lube onto his fingers for good measure he plunged three digits into Prompto again, slicking him up nicely before withdrawing and holding his cock upright. “Slide down on me. Take your time if you have to.”

Prompto bit his lip as he slid his hips until the weight of flesh was sliding between his ass cheeks. Despite all the rough treatment and dirty talk, Knight really didn’t want to hurt him. Surprising, considering the anonymity of their meeting and the dirty talk from earlier.

Holding himself up on Knights chest, Prompto lined up and began to lower his hips. Thanks to all the preparations the thick head popped in easily, earning a surprised moan from Knight as Prompto began to sink down inch by torturous inch. When he got half way and reached the fattest part of the cock beneath him, Prompto savored the stretch and burn. This was the biggest thing he’d ever taken, by far, but he knew he had longer toys back home so there were still more surprises he had in store for Knight too.

Positioning his knees on either side of muscular hips, Prompto sat up a little straighter and pulled up slowly until Knight was nearly out of him before lowering himself again, going a touch further than last time. He did this again and again, inch by inch, until Knight was pressing his fingertips into Prompto’s hips hard enough to bruise. The larger man looked down at where their bodies met, mouth ajar and eyes widening as Prompto finally sank down completely.

“Holy fuck,” gasped Prompto. He still wasn’t sure how he’d done it, but he would have given any amount of gill for a camera to be positioned behind them at that moment. He wanted to see what that behemoth looked like buried inside him.

If Knight’s expression in the dim light of the room was any indication, it looked pretty amazing.

“You okay?” Knight asked, apologetically rubbing circles on the red marks forming on Prompto’s hips.

“Never better,” Prompto said, leaning back just a little bit, bracing his hands on Knight’s thighs as he arched his back and slid up again slowly before sinking back down again. “Feels so good.” The new angle wasn’t hitting his prostate with the ferocity that Knight’s fingers were, but the even pressure on it was almost as intense. He moaned when the larger man beneath him reached up and lightly began to stroke his weeping dick. The light touch alone nearly pushed him over the edge, and Prompto had to reach down and stop him. “Wait…”

“Something wrong?”

“No, it’s great. I just… wow… I think I might be able to come just like this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Prompto slid up and down again, feeling his insides accommodate the size. “Let me just ride you for a minute. Once I get going you do what you want.”

Knight looked a little hesitant. “Okay, if you’re sure. Just say ‘yellow’ for slow or ‘red’ and I’ll stop. I don’t want to hur- ho-ly shit!” he choked out, digging his fingers into Prompto’s thighs for support.

Prompto grinned despite himself as he leaned forward again and snapped his hips down, taking Knight’s whole length in one satisfying slide before doing it again. He may not be the strongest person in Insomnia, but damn if he couldn’t work his core and legs. Years of running had gotten him used to the trembling and burning from exertion that his thighs were going through, but it was the constant hard rub on his prostate with every thrust that kept him motivate. This was the best sex he’d ever had, and he wasn’t even done yet.

At some point Knight got over his initial shock and began to shift beneath him, driving his cock a little deeper with every movement. “Want to go for a ride?” he said in a way that reminded Prompto of Gladio just before a sparring match, sending another wave of pleasure through him. Gods this was too good to be true.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Give it to me.”

Knight shifted again, planting his feet on the floor and spreading his knees apart before he lifted his hips, earning an undignified squeak from Prompto as he was elevated off the bed with a little jump.

“That alright?”

Prompto’s cock leaked against his stomach as he leaned back onto muscular thighs to brace himself. “Yeah… Green. Super green. Do that again.” Knight reached down and grabbed Prompto just below the knees, getting a good grip before he thrust up again, making him see stars. “Again…”

There was that wolfish grin. “Hang on, let’s see if you can last eight seconds, Cowboy.”

Shifting his legs again, Prompto didn’t even have time to process what that meant before Knight thrust up hard enough to lift him off his lap at the apex. Prompto didn’t even get a chance to come back down fully again before Knight was coming back up to meet him. His prostate was nailed brutally, making Prompto tremble from overstimulation and unable to form words. Tears streaked down his eyes unbidden and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, seeking something to taste.

For what felt like an eternity, but probably was only after a few seconds, the bucking beneath him slowed as the thighs under Prompto’s fingers trembled. “Yes…” Knight gasped beneath him in between thrusts. “Just. Another…” The larger man thrust up and stayed there, legs and glutes twitching rhythmically as he came hard enough for Prompto to feel the throb within his walls.

Energy spent, Knight lowered himself back to the bed and let out a long breath. He rubbed Prompto’s hips tenderly before lifting his fingers to smear the evidence of Prompto’s own orgasm off of his abs. Lifting his fingers to his lips he lapped up the mess while Prompto watched.

Prompto wasn’t even fully aware when he came, but he wasn’t complaining. “That’s a first.”

“Hmm?” Knight said, sliding a finger out of his mouth like it was coated in icing. “You mean this? I guess you were right about coming untouched.”

Flopping down onto the larger man’s chest, Prompto savored the galloping of the heart against his ear. “Yeah that too, but I meant being in a rodeo.”

Knight chuckled, low and rumbling against Prompto’s ear.

As much as he would have liked too, he couldn’t stay there forever, so after catching his breath Prompto lifted his hips and winced at the sudden vacant feeling it left him with. Knight’s fingers were back in him within seconds, but this time he was slowly rubbing the stretched raw muscle. Soothing, but stimulating enough to make Prompto’s cock twitch weakly against Knight’s abs.

Once the throbbing subsided, Prompto slid to one side of the bed and stared up at the dark hotel ceiling. “Best app ever,” he droned sleepily.

The mattress shifted next to him. “Want some water?”

“Yeah, Big Guy, that’d be… great.”

 

Prompto awoke some time later to a vacant room.

The view of Insomnia outside the windows was still dark, but the bathroom light had been left on and the door ajar, flooding the room with ambient light. He’d been mildly cleaned up and the blanket from one side of the bed was folded over him. “Knight?” he called, only to find that his voice had gone raw. _I guess that’s what happens when you get your throat pounded,_ He thought.

There was no response. He was alone.

Sliding out of bed carefully he padded his way to the bathroom, wincing only slightly at the objections at his core. Preparing ahead of the time had been a very good idea. He probably wouldn’t be able to walk at all if he hadn’t.

Once in the bathroom he found his clothes draped on the back of the toilet and a full glass of water on the counter with a note scrawled on it. Picking it up, Prompto briefly got a view of himself in the mirror chuckled. He was naked as the day he was born, but he still had his dumb moogle mask on. He slid it off and read the note.

_P,_

_I hope you’re feeling alright. You nodded off and I didn’t have the heart to move you. Feel free to crash in the room if you like until morning. Check out is at 11._

_If you’re up to it I would love to do this again some time. Hit me up on H.N._

_Ride ‘em Cowboy,_

_~K_

~X~X~X

Man, I wanted to post this immediately, but I had to wait for the prompt day. *whines* well, you all had to wait and so did I. Hope it was worth it. Comment away and let me know if I hit any good buttons.

Also, yes, that cowboy position was based on this art <http://kacir18.tumblr.com/post/171029066778/patreon-ko-fi> by Kacir18.  Prom is facing a different direction, but you get the idea :3

Special thanks to Sayura21 for beta reading a few of these chapters for me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night was normally something the gang looked forward to. The first Friday of the month (barring any formal events or occasions) was typically when the four of them would come together, have a few drinks, and watch whatever movies struck the hosts fancy. This month they were at Noct’s apartment, catching one of the newer super hero movies that had recently come out on Blu-ray.
> 
> Prompto had seen it a dozen or so times already, so he was the one constantly filling Ignis in on who’s who and what their backstory was while intermittently playing a game on his phone.
> 
> The opening Gladio nearly missed because he was mixing his drink in the kitchen and trying in vain to ignore the slew of texts and pictures he was getting from Parker.

Movie night was normally something the gang looked forward to. The first Friday of the month (barring any formal events or occasions) was typically when the four of them would come together, have a few drinks, and watch whatever movies struck the hosts fancy. This month they were at Noct’s apartment, catching one of the newer super hero movies that had recently come out on Blu-ray.

Prompto had seen it a dozen or so times already, so he was the one constantly filling Ignis in on who’s who and what their backstory was while intermittently playing a game on his phone.

 The opening Gladio nearly missed because he was mixing his drink in the kitchen and trying in vain to ignore the slew of texts and pictures he was getting from Parker.

It had been a week since their meeting, and while their messaging had been fairly innocuous since then, all things considering, the past two days had become an increasing volley of dirty talk and the occasional naughty photo. Gladio had only managed to sneak into a bathroom once or twice to take a picture of his hard-on and another one later of him finishing himself in his shower, but Parker seemed to have a whole gallery at his disposal.

The photos he was getting from the blonde had to have been taken in advance and saved for use later, because today had been a constant barrage of porn. Each more risqué then the last. Most of them were just nude selfies or dick picks, but around lunch Gladio got a picture of Parker in lace panties, his hard cock peeking out of the top of the frill of dark fabric.  Another one, just before dinner, he was wearing a cock ring and a magenta cord connected to a remote in his hand and lead around to his ass. When Gladio clicked photo, he discovered it was in fact a gif of Parkers thighs trembling as the vibrator inside him was cranked to the max.

That one made his mouth go dry, and the primary reason it took him so long to ‘make his drink’ was that he was busy tucking his erection beneath his belt and trying desperately to will it away so he could sit down without anyone noticing.

By some grace of the gods, the others were oblivious to his suffering by the time he re-entered the living space.

Ignis had come to the apartment, drank one very full glass of merlot, and promptly nodded off twenty minutes into the movie. Noctis, sitting next to him and already on his second Jack and coke, stared at the television with glassy eyes. Prompto hadn’t really touched the screwdriver he’d made upon their arrival, but he was busy typing away at whatever game he was playing on his phone.

To his credit, Gladio did try and pay attention to the movie. There was something about a villain (some kind of demi-god?) from space collecting three cubes that somehow lead to world domination. Another man in a suit was recruiting other super heroes, including a well-built, gorgeous woman along with a muscular man with tattoos who seemed fond of swimming and liquor.

Gladio glanced up at Prompto for an instant and chuckled when he found him swooning over the tattooed swimmer. Though he supposed he couldn’t blame him. The guy was super muscular and not at all hard on the eyes.

Gladio made a mental note of figuring out the actor’s workout routine and diet.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he intentionally ignored it for a minute, not wanting to seem _too_ eager to read it, even though he totally was.

He was just happy he’d remembered to turn his phone on silent so the whole room wouldn’t suspect something was up.

After a few minutes and an explosion or two on screen, Gladio picked up his phone and pretended to idly browse some social media.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : What are you up to tonight ;)

Gladio glanced up at his companions. Noctis was leaning back on the couch into Ignis’ arm, moments away from nodding off himself while Prompto intermittently glanced between his phone and movie.

 **KnightToD7:** Hanging out with friends, but it’s kinda lame.

 **KnightToD7:** Might bail soon.

 **KnightToD7:** U?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Just thinking about you.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Everywhere I look there’s something reminding me of the abs beneath my hands and your fingers digging into my hips.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : What about you. Do you miss me?

 **KnightToD7:** With all those pictures you’ve been sending how could I not?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : :p

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Wish I’d get a few more in return.

 **KnightToD7:** You know I can’t just take them as often as you do. I DO have a job during the day.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Maybe after you bail out on that party of yours you can send me a few.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I could use some inspiration tonight.

 **KnightToD7:** I think I can arrange that. Any requests?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I request for you to hold me up against the nearest wall and fuck me until I can’t see straight.

Gladio let out the beginning of a light moan which he quickly covered by coughing. He patted his chest for added affect as Prompto looked up from his game concerned. “You okay there, Big Guy?”

“Yeah,” he coughed again and lied, “…went down the wrong pipe.”

Prompto watched him sputter for another few seconds before returning his eyes down to his game.

Gladio waited another minute before picking up his phone and responding.

 **KnightToD7:** I meant like, a photo request.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Oh… woops.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I still stand by my statement.  

Gladio thought to himself, wondering if there was a way he could slip out of movie night without seeming rude. Granted Ignis and Noct were already out cold, but still, he didn’t like being impolite.

 **KnightToD7:** Let me get back to you.

 **KnightToD7:** Gotta see if I can dodge my friends for the night.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I’ll be waiting. ^3^

Gladio tucked his phone away and returned his attention to the movie. There was a young man clad in a red and yellow suit, zipping around a hoard of robot-bug monsters in a blur. He finished his drink and gave it a minute for the alcohol to warm his chest and travel throughout his body and mind. There weren’t many nights he got to drink, so he might as well take advantage of _that_ at least.

“Want a refill?”

“Hmm?” Gladio looked up and noticed Prompto standing next to him with his own empty drink in his hand. “Oh, yeah sure. Sorry I’m not as into this movie as the one you picked last month.”

Prompto nodded and picked up Gladio’s empty glass. “Yeah, I think so too. Marvel always makes better live action movies where DC is all about animation. You should see the Flash Paradox. It’s _super_ dark.”

Standing up, Gladio followed the smaller man into the kitchen. “Everything you just said just went way over my head -Oh, not too much,” he said when Prompto began pouring the liquor, “I think I’ll head out soon. I’m beat.”

Prompto pouted. “Already?”

“Yeah. Besides, we should probably let the two lovebirds sleep.” He tilted his head toward Noct and Ignis leaning against each other on the couch.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. We can always do this another time. I should head home too. Got some school work to finish up.”

Gladio finished his drink and put the glass in the sink. “I’ll walk you home.”

“What? Oh, no, don’t worry about me. You don’t have to do that.”

“Prom, your apartment is on my way home. It’s no trouble at all. Really.” Gladio was already pulling his sweatshirt on and slipping into his shoes.

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Fine. Let me hit up the bathroom and we’ll go.”

“Fine with me.”

As soon as Prompto dipped down the hallway and the bathroom door closed, Gladio was pulling out his phone.

 **KnightToD7:** I’m heading out soon.

 **KnightToD7:** Give me a bit to get home and I’ll send you a pic or two.

The response was almost instant.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Looking forward to it.

Tucking his phone back into his pocket, Gladio picked up a throw blanket from behind the couch and draped it over Ignis and the prince. He debated taking a picture of them together for blackmail material later. Despite the fact that Noct was drooling on Ignis’ perfectly pressed collar, they did look cute together.

Prompto reappeared, wiping his damp hands off on his pants before grabbing his own jacket from the hook. “Ready to head out?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

The night was warm, despite the chill that lingered in the air earlier that day. They fell into silent pace together, Prompto walking a little faster to keep up with Gladio’s bigger stride.

After a few blocks, Prompto was the one to break the silence. “So… Noct tells me you went out on the town last week.” He winked. “Find any lucky ladies?”

Gladio groaned. There was no keeping secrets around that kid. “No. No ladies that night. Sorry to disappoint. I had fun though. It’s rare I get a night out.”

Prompto hummed. “Yeah I guess so. I’m used to having most nights to myself though, so it can go both ways. When I was living with my folks they weren’t home much and now that I live by myself…” He shrugged. “It is nice to be able to finish up school work whenever I need to or hit up a dance club when the mood strikes me.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “You mentioned schoolwork earlier. Online?”

“Yeah. Photography, surprise surprise.”

“Bet you’re getting straight A’s with all the pictures you take.”

Prompto made a sour face. “Actually, no. Right now I’m struggling for a B-. Guess my professor isn’t a big fan of pictures of animals, landscapes, and selfies. Says ‘it’s been done’ a lot.”

Gladio nodded. “I guess. The internet has sort of flooded the market with those. Still, you have a lot more skill than most and I’m sure you’ll do great.”

Prompto leaned out with his elbow and bumped him. “Thanks, Big Guy.”

“I mean, when I was going to college I barely pulled off a B average. Things ended up getting too busy so I put it aside. Not sure if I’ll ever have time to pick it up again.”

Trotting ahead, Prompto started walking backwards while they talked. “When did you find time to go to school? What major?”

“Online. I tried majoring in nutrition, but apparently there’re a lot more chemistry classes than I thought there would be.” He shook his head. “Not my best subject.”

“Yeah well, it’s a shame you couldn’t major in picking up heavy things and putting them down again. You’d get an A+ for sure.”

Gladio scoffed. “Hey, I’m not some meat head. I’ll have you know I got a better grade than Ignis in history class. Twice.”

Prompto gave an exaggerated gasp. “Shut up.”

“No. I’m serious. His ass was super chapped about it too.” Gladio kicked a stray piece of concrete off the sidewalk. “He won in the end though. I never even finished my BA and he’s three classes away from all of us calling him Doctor Scientia.”

A whistle. “Bet he’d love that.”

While they talked they wandered past the park dedicated to the Rogue Queen. Her statue stood huge and imposing over the sea of green. Her chosen weapon held at her front sparkled with inlay of gold and silver.

“I always did love this park,” Prompto mused to himself. “It’s one of the reasons I picked my apartment. Yeah, it’s close to Noct’s place, but you should see it first thing in the morning when the sun hits it. It’s half the reason I get up early to run.”

Gladio looked up at the statue too. He’d driven by it countless times, but never really stopped to appreciate it. “I’ll bet it’s gorgeous. I should check it out sometime.” He had an idea. “What time do you run normally? I’ll join you.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide. “Really? Well… I usually g-” his words were cut short as he tripped backwards over an uneven section of pavement.

Out of reflex Gladio reached out and grabbed Prompto by the collar of his sweatshirt and hauled him back to his feet. “Six, be careful.” He let his sweatshirt go as Prompto flushed bright red from embarrassment.

“W-woops.” He cleared his throat and turned to walk straight again, pulling his hood up over his hair despite the fact that it was warm out. “Ummm…what were we talking about?”

Gladio raised an eyebrow to the sudden change in demeanor. “You were going to tell me when you start running in the morning.”

“Oh, y-yeah. I normally start my run around six, but if that’s too early for you it’s cool I-”

“I’ll be here.”

“Really?”

Gladio shrugged. “Yeah. I go for a run early anyway and you’re only a mile or so from the manor. I can meet you here and then maybe grab some food if I have time before heading to the Citadel.”

Confidence seemingly returned, Prompto beamed at him. “I know a mean pancake place.”

“Good. Tomorrow’s my cheat day anyway.”

“Great…umm, so this is my place.” They stopped walking and Gladio realized that they were already there. Funny, the time must have just flown by. “Thanks for the walk home, Gladio.”

He patted the smaller man on the back. “No, problem. See you in the morning.”

“Hey,” Prompto called from half way down the walkway. “You want another drink or coffee or something? I’ve got plenty.”

Briefly, Gladio considered it, he had enjoyed the walk home much more than he expected to and the night was young. His knee-jerk reaction was to say ‘sure’, but then he remembered why he’d slipped out of movie night in the first place.

“Thanks for the offer, but I should hit the hay. See you tomorrow, bright and early.” He waved before turning and walking down the sidewalk toward the Amicitia Manor.

“Night,” Prompto called back.

Unexpectedly, Gladio walked with a little jump in his step. He hadn’t had a willing running partner in forever. Sure, he ran with Noctis for training, who bitched the entire way. Ignis occasionally ran with him in the morning, but he wasn’t much of a conversationalist before he got his first can of Ebony in him. Prompto, on the other hand, might actually be a little bit of a challenge on top of the enjoyable chit-chat. He wondered which one of them would give in first tomorrow before calling it quits. Gladio was eager to test the smaller man’s limits.

When he was a few blocks from home, his phone chirped. He looked down and sure enough, Parker had messaged him. Eager for a photo no doubt. He opened the app.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Do you have any plans this evening?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : For realizes.

Gladio stopped walking so he could type without running into anything.

 **KnightToD7:** Honestly, not really.

 **KnightToD7:** Just planned to review some of your photos, entertain myself, and send you some in return.

 **KnightToD7:** Isn’t that what you wanted?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Actually…

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I’d really like to meet up.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Like ASAP.

 **KnightToD7:** Not that I’m complaining, but is everything alright?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Yeah, it’s just…

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I might have worked myself up talking to you all day. Like a lot.

 **KnightToD7:** It’s a little late for making a hotel reservation, and I’m still a bit sloppy from work.

That part wasn’t a lie. Gladio had rinsed off in the gym showers, but he hadn’t gotten a chance to shave or run his mask and the shirt from last time through the wash. It still had a big crusty patch on the front from where Parker finished and he’d been trying to wait for a time when Jared wasn’t home for him to do a load without any questions.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I could give you my house address.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : After last time I think I can trust you not to rob or murder me.

 **KnightToD7:** No. No addresses.

 **KnightToD7:** Anonymous. Remember?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Fine fine…

There was a long pause before the next text. Gladio got it as he was walking up his front steps.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : There’s a club not far from me called the Wandering Oni.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : They’re having a black light party tonight.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I’ve been there a few times before. It’s super dark and all you can see is neon paint.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : The DJ booth in the back is being renovated. Nobody’s in there and it has a big couch and the door locks from the inside.

Gladio contemplated, chewing his lip. It was public and super risky, but he was still wildly pent up from being sent pictures all day. Not to mention what Parker had said earlier about wanting to be held up against a wall and fucked. That part was still playing out freshly in his mind.

 **KnightToD7:** You’re absolutely sure about all that?

 **KnightToD7:** Cus if I show up and I can see faces I’m out.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Cross my heart.

 **KnightToD7:** How would I know it’s you?

 **69PeterPrkr69** : I’ll wear paint that looks like a skull with an orange border around the eyes.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : There’s a bar to the right of the entrance. I’ll be sitting as close to the door as I can get.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : What will your paint be?

 **KnightToD7:** Let me see if I can find any paint at all first. It’s a little late for a run to the craft store.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Cool. I’ll start prepping.

Walking into the manor, Gladio was happy to see that Iris didn’t seem to be home. It being Friday night she was probably having a sleepover at her friends place. All the better since he was about to tear through her art supplies. He wasn’t in the mood to try and explain this.

Thankfully it his father appeared to be pulling a late night too, staying at his room at the Citadel most likely.

Gladio made his way upstairs and knocked on her door just in case she was home. When no answer came he let himself in and went right to the corner of her room where her desk was. He knew she’d done a big poster for a science project last month and he remembered her using bright purple, black, yellow, and red paint for her rendition of Ravatogh Volcano. It didn’t take him long before he found the sandwich bag full of acrylics. “Gotcha.”

He put everything back where he found it before making his way to his own bathroom and dropping the bag of paint into the sink.

Pulling his phone back out he texted Parker back.

 **KnightToD7:** I can be there in an hour.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Sweet! What paint theme are you going for?

Gladio looked at the colors at his disposal and got an idea.

 **KnightToD7:** It’s a surprise.

 **KnightToD7:** I think you’ll like it.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : P: I know I will.

Putting his phone aside, Gladio ran into his room to find a shirt he was about to ruin.

 

~X~X~X

On the menu tomorrow… “Biting”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black light, neon paint, bulge, and biting

 

Looking down at his phone, Prompto let out a deep sigh. It had been nearly ninety minutes since he’d last gotten a text from Knight, saying that he’d be there in an hour. He stirred his neon straw around his cocktail and looked out onto the throng of glowing people. It was only about eleven o’ clock so the party crowd was just now filtering in in earnest. Every time someone fitting Knight’s size walked through the door Prompto perked up, but was repeatedly disappointed when the man would veer off to the left or drag their elaborately painted girlfriend to the dancefloor with them.

Glancing up at himself in the mirror behind the bar, Prompto had to fight the urge to run his fingers through his gelled down hair in frustration. He’d gone through a lot of effort to mix in streaks of orange and blue with the hair product to smooth it down to his head, completing the skull look to match his face. It wasn’t quite as meticulous as some of the other paint jobs around him, but it had the desired effect of masking his identity enough for Knight’s tastes.

He respected the man’s desire for anonymity, given when he said about his business, but the secret identity was becoming a bit of a pill. Though he imagined Knight had his reasons.

Prompto supposed the same went for him. Not that he cared on a personal level, but he shuddered to think what Noct or the others would think if they knew he was doling out blowjobs and nameless sex on the regular. Well… Noct might understand, being his best friend and all, but he was sure Gladio and Ignis would probably have a hard time withholding their opinions if they knew. He was a fellow Crownsguardsmen after all and was held to a certain behavioral standard.

A deep voice over the thrum of the crowd pulled him out of his thoughts. “Sorry I’m late. Paint took forever to dry.”

Spinning around on his barstool, Prompto found himself face to face with a behemoth. Literally. Knight had his hair tied back in a black bandana with horns painted on it, and wore a matching black t-shirt. Every exposed layer of skin was painted a dark purple. Layered on top of it were faint stripes of red and yellow along his arms and across the shoulders of his shirt. His face was mostly dark with purple too except for the white streaks of fangs that went from his cheekbones down and the yellow circles just beneath his eyebrows for the behemoths eyes. The only parts not painted were his hands and around clean-shaven jaw and mouth.

“Wow…” Prompto stammered, nearly forgetting the accent he’d uses last time. He cleared his throat. “You should do this more often. It suits you.”

Knight leaned in, placing his hands on Prompto’s thighs and kissed him. “You don’t look half bad yourself.”

Wrapping his legs around Knight’s hips, Prompto pulled him in a little tighter. He smelled like the citrus and clove aftershave from last time beneath the aroma of the paint. Despite the fact that he still couldn’t see the larger man’s face and they were in public, this almost felt more intimate than their last meeting. More casual, more…normal.

When they broke the kiss the bartender asked Prompto if he needed another drink. He shook his head and turned back to Knight. “So…um… the DJ booth is in the back, but… since you’re here anyway…Wanna dance for a bit?”

Knight nodded and leaned in so he could talk without shouting over the song. “Sure, but I’m not the best dancer when it comes to house music. You’ll have to lead.”

Prompto smirked and leaned back to the shell of Knight’s ear to say back, “Somehow I doubt that, but alright.” Grabbing the larger man’s hand, he pulled him into the throng of glowing bodies as the loud beats drowned out any further discussion.

After a few minutes it became painfully clear that Knight hadn’t been joking about his lack of rhythm. It wasn’t that he didn’t seem to know how to dance, quite the contrary, he kept trying to find a pattern and sequence of steps in the music which -when house music was concerned- was non-existent. Once he’d finally get a hang of a song the beat would drop and the music would speed up or slow down. Prompto listened to it all the time when he jogged, so he knew what was coming. Knight, clearly didn’t.

It was endearing to say the least.

Eventually, Prompto took pity on his behemoth and grabbed him by the belt, puling him closer. Despite their height difference, it was captivating for Prompto to be the one wrapping his hands around and guiding the larger man as they swayed and bounced to the music and before long Knight was at least keeping pace. Although Prompto was in no rush to let him go.

It wasn’t long before a token house song from years ago came on the speakers. One that Knight was sure to know as much as it had played on the radio.

Sure enough, he could feel Knight laugh, low and rumbling against his chest when the lyrics started.

 _“When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_ __  
I pimp to the beat,  
Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control…”

Prompto was mouthing the words to Knight and gesturing down to his own newly purchased coeurl print pants. He knew they were ridiculous but damn they looked good on him.

Knight laughed and bent down, grabbing Prompto’s ass. Pulling him close and picking him up off the ground a few inches when the ‘ _I work out’_ line played.

With every verse, Knight pulled him up closer and harder and it didn’t take long before they weren’t exactly moving with the song much anymore. The fun was still there, but the need between them started to build again.

They had been teasing each other relentlessly for days, Parker shooting out picture after picture while Knight kept volleying back his dirty talk. Prompto wasn’t sure how he’d managed to conceal his erection earlier that night at Noct’s.

He honestly was having fun watching action movies with his friends, but when half of their group nodded off and Gladio got all distracted on his phone Prompto got a little distracted himself. It probably wasn’t the best idea to be texting his fling when his crush was only a few feet away. Gorgeous and unobtainable as he was.

Still, the walk home was fun and they were going running tomorrow, so there was that. If things went well tonight, Prompto might actually be able to do a few miles with the royal shield without sporting an erection the entire time. Last thing he needed was to make things awkward between them.

On the dance floor, Prompto had to stand on his toes while they danced, giving Knight’s arms a brief respite as they rutted into each other in the center of the crowd. A good portion of the patrons around them did the same, lost in their own world.

Paint covered noses brushed each other as Prompto wrapped his arms around Knight’s neck and kissed him. It was then that he realized they hadn’t really kissed much on their first encounter. Not that he was complaining. The event had left him walking funny for days and every little bit of it had been worth it. Still, as he stood there in Knight’s arms, lips and tongues tangled in the crowd, it was almost as good.

Almost.

Before Prompto was fully aware what he was doing, he was sliding out of his grasp and leading him toward the DJ booth in the back of the club. It had been under a perpetual state of renovation for the better part of a month and seemed all but forgotten by the patrons and staff alike.

The stairs to the booth were concealed behind a set of black curtains, leading up to the door that was left ajar for the absentee construction crew. Inside the room was bare sheetrock and a tangle of extension cords. The one lone couch and table for the DJ gear had been pushed into the center of the room so the crew could work.

Once Prompto closed and locked the door behind them the room was plunged into a relative silence. The swift heartbeat of the bass the only thing making its way through the insulated walls.

Looking out the window to the neon painted crowd below, Knight crossed his arms and turned to Prompto. “How did you know about this spot?”

 _I might have made out with one of the bouncers a few weeks ago,_ Prompto thought to himself. “Trade secret,” he said, sliding out of his shoes and undoing his belt. “So, how do you want to do this?”

Knight turned, closing the distance slowly as his heavy boots thumped against the floor. Despite the dark room the black-light made its way into the room enough to illuminate the yellow ‘eyes’ of the behemoth on his face and making Prompto feel like he was being stalked by an enormous beast... Which, he supposed, he was.

“You tell me. You’ve been guiding the night so far.” Knight reached into his pocket and pulled out a few packs of lube and a condom, placing them on the table before fumbling with his own belt.

A thrill rushed through Prompto at the thought of telling the larger man what to do. Normally he was all about being manhandled and on the receiving end of orders. This was new. “Well…” he thought, “I’d love it if you returned the blowjob from last time.”

Knight just grinned and gestured to the couch.

Prompto didn’t have to be told twice. He leaned back on the spine of the worn piece of furniture as Knight resumed kissing him before snaking his hands down between them to finish unzipping Prompto’s pants. Large fingers grabbed the loops and guided them down as he began to crouch with them. They slid down his thighs and Prompto kicked his way out of them before Knight was placing a light bite on his hip bone, sending another jolt to Prompto’s core. Biting was something he rarely trusted a partner to do, but _wow,_ when they did it always sent Prompto’s libido into orbit.

He probably could blame Tumblr for his ABO obsession but fuck it. A kink was a kink. Maybe he’d push his luck with Knight again in a few minutes. Especially with the behemoth paint, the larger man seemed like he was in a mouthy mood tonight.

Once Knight’s lips closed around Prompto’s member, all thoughts and planning fled. He leaned back, fingers gripping hard on the microfiber fabric as Knight began to work him until his nose was buried in platinum blonde curls. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard as Prompto let out a yelp of pleasure. If he wasn’t already leaning on something his legs would have given out already it was so good.

Knight really knew how to give good head.

He gasped shamelessly as Knight’s free hand reached up to fondle his balls while he worked, grazing his perineum as he did.

With one hand he reached down and went to grab some hair but was disappointed to find the bandana in the way. Returning his hand back to the couch he opted instead to raise a leg up and put it over a large painted shoulder.

Without being asked to, Knight hooked an arm behind the other leg and pulled that over his shoulder too. Suspended off the floor, Prompto leaned back over the couch and let his head fall back while Knight worked. He wasn’t sure if it was the bass of the music outside the booth or his heart in his ears as his orgasm crept closer with each dip of Knights lips.

He was about to warn him that he was getting close when he stopped.

Prompto didn’t get a chance to look up to see what was going on before his legs were lifted so that his socks ended up somewhere near his ears and his ass was in the air. He let out an undignified yelp when he felt the wet heat of a tongue against his entrance. “Holy fu-UCK!” he shouted as Knight began to work him open with his mouth.

Prompto had done a lot of things in life, but never this. And he didn’t even have to ask!

By now his dick was rock hard, smearing saliva and precum on his stomach as Knight worked his tongue deeper and deeper, kneading the flesh of his ass as he worked. This continued for a few minutes before Knight paused and Prompto heard the crinkle of foil and the cold touch of lube dribbled over him. Silently, Knight teased him with two fingers, tracing his teeth over Prompto’s ass cheek as he pushed in.

“Gla-” Prompto managed to stop himself before he said the wrong name. “Bite me,” he gasped as the fingers were pressed into him.

“You sure?” Knight asked, tracing a tongue along the pale flesh of his inner thigh. “Got such pretty skin. Wouldn’t want to mess it up.” He slid a third finger in and twisted, grazing over his prostate and making him keen into the cushions.

“Please…” he gasped again and bucked up to meet the fingers that were torturing him. “Green.”

In the darkness of the room, all Prompto could see were the yellow paint of the eyes and white fangs on Knight’s face as teeth sank down into the flesh of his leg. It wasn’t as hard as he wanted, but it still sent a shock to his dick. Clenching down on Knight’s fingers he very nearly came right then.

“Damn, you weren’t kidding,” Knight mused, moving his fingers again after the tremors subsided. “But we don’t want to finish this just yet. You requested a specific position earlier today and I plan on giving it to you.” His hands left Prompto again, giving the smaller man respite enough to slide his legs back down so they were hanging over the back of the couch. His leg was throbbing, but so was his dick. This night was turning out to be more of a fantasy come true than he imagined.

Knight returned a moment later with a condom on and an additional pack of lube, which he used on himself. “Ready?”

Prompto nodded.

Putting Prompto’s feet back over his painted shoulders, Knight lined himself up and pushed in.

Thanks to the angle Prompto’s prostate was immediately ground into as Knight slid deeper and deeper. When he bottomed out he stayed there for a moment, thrusting in and out shallowly while he looked down. Prompto looked up at him in confusion as his head swam. “Why aren’t you moving? You alright?”

Knight blinked hard once, then twice before saying, “Either the light in here is doing some crazy shit or…” he slid his hand down to Prompto’s lower abdomen and pressed down as he moved. “Holy- Parker… can you feel that?”

Prompto was being filled to the brim. Of course he could feel it. “What do you-” Knight took his hand and placed it on his lower abs as he pulled back and gave a poignant thrust. Prompto could feel it against the other side of his abdominal muscles. Like, a lot. He wasn’t even sure that could happen outside of CGI porn. “Oh....” was all he managed to say.

“You alright? No pain?”

Prompto paused for a second, doing a self-diagnostic. On top of the fact that he was _more_ turned on than he was a moment ago (how was that even possible?), he didn’t feel any discomfort or potential of internal bleeding. “Yeah… I think we’re good.”

“Green?”

“Green.”

“Alright, hang on to me.”

Wrapping his arms around Knight’s neck, the larger man got a good grip of his hips and picked him up, legs still over his shoulders. Prompto made a mental note to thank Ignis for recommending yoga classes as his back met sheetrock and Knight began to thrust up into him. The angle was the same as before, hitting his prostate dead-on with every pump of his strong hips, but this time Prompto’s own weight was added to the mix. That and the thrill that one of his porn-star fantasies was being acted out.

There was no way this was real. Prompto must have had an aneurism and dropped dead and this was heaven. No two ways about it.

It was only about three minutes in when Knight’s legs began to shake and his breath was catching in his throat. Prompto thought he was getting tired, but soon Knight was assaulting his throat with his mouth. Tracing his teeth along the junction of his neck and shoulder. His breath was hot and ragged as he spoke. “Gods…so good. Not gonna be long now. Touch yourself.”

Not one to argue, Prompto slid his hand between them and began to work himself with each strong thrust. When teeth returned to his neck again, he gasped. “Do it again.”

“W-what?”

“Bite me again. Harder this time.”

“But…”

“So close.” Prompto teetered on the edge. This was all too much. “Please.”

Knight granted his wish and bit down on the juncture and Prompto saw stars. The pain mixed with the orgasm nearly dashed all breath from his lungs as he clamped down on Knight’s cock hard.

The larger man released the flesh from his teeth and buried his head in the curve Prompto’s neck, mouthing his pulse eagerly as he followed suit and came. “Gods…Pr…Park…”

Prompto hung there, basking in the gloriousness of what just happened for a moment before Knight slowly slid out of him, picked him back up, and laid him back down on the couch. “Damn…that was…” Prompto said with a lofty voice. The room was spinning.

“Yeah,” Knight said in a half sigh as he hung over the back of the couch.

They both lounged there in silence as the beat of the music and the throng of people pulsed around them and just looked at each other. As Prompto gazed at the painted face looking down at him, he was suddenly hit with a feeling he couldn’t exactly put his finger on. Sort of like deja-vu. He chuckled.

“What is it?”

Prompto put his hands over his face. “Nothing. It’s stupid. For whatever reason I was just thinking about being at the gym with-”

The door to the DJ booth jiggled and the both of them froze.

_“Shit, the construction crew locked it again. Can someone get the key from Jim so I can get my speaker wires? Thanks.”_

In a mad blind scramble for clothes, the two of them found their pants strewn about along with their shoes. Prompto hadn’t even gotten his sneakers back on when the sound of the DJ coming back up the stairs again made the both of them bolt to the space behind the door. Knight held a hand over Prompto’s mouth to contain his rapid breathing as the DJ unlocked the door and entered the booth, flipping the light on.

The door obstructed them, but the light was blinding. Prompto’s eyes adjusted as the DJ moved boxes around in search of his extra gear. “Aww, gross,” said the DJ. “Fucking kids leaving condoms and lube everywhere. Sick.”

Prompto tried to contain his breathing through his nose as he glanced down at the toned muscular arm holding him close, covered in purple paint to the wrist and hastily streaked with lines. He nearly looked up at the face behind him out of instinct when the DJ seemed to find what he was looking for and killed the lights again, leaving with the door open behind him.

Once the sound of footfalls fell away and they were alone again, Knight released Prompto form his grip. “Sorry. You alright?”

“Yeah. No harm done.”

“I think we better get out of here.”

Prompto hastily slipped on his shoes, “I think you’re right, but hang on.” Standing on his toes, Prompto gave Knight a quick, but thorough kiss on the lips and smiled inwardly when Knight reciprocated it. “Let’s do this again soon. Somewhere a little more private.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Knight kissed him again quick. “Get home safe.”

 

~X~X~X

Oh boy… shit’s gonna get dramatic soon.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running, birds, ramen, kicks to the head, and revelations.

Ten miles into the run, Gladio felt that he might have met his match.

Most mornings Gladio did a warm up run of five miles before hitting the gym for weight lifting, but Prompto’s strength lay mostly within his cardio and speed. The wonderful burn in Gladio’s thighs around mile eight made him debate calling it quits, but he was enjoying the other man’s company so he pushed through. Not to mention his pride kept him from admitting any form of defeat.

“Am I tuckering you out yet, Big Guy?” Prompto mocked as they climbed the incline of a bridge that spanned one of the many canals of the Harbor District.

Admittedly, Gladio was reaching his limit around mile eleven, but his pride pushed him on. “Nah. I’m good. Getting hungry though. You mentioned a pancake place, right?”

Prompto’s pace slowed to a crawl and stopped at the apex of the bridge. “Yeah, it’s only a few blocks from here. We could walk to cool down and do some stretches en route.”

“Sounds like a plan. Lead the way.”

Catching his breath Prompto leaned over the railing. “Yeah, just a sec.” He pulled his phone out and made sure he wrapped the attached strap around his wrist so he didn’t drop it in the water and leaned over the railing a little further.

Gladio’s brow furrowed as he stepped closer to the blonde, ready to catch him if his center of gravity shifted and he decided to take an impromptu swim. “What’cha doing?”

“Hang on to me, would ya? I just need to get out a few more inches.”

Figuring he’d get an answer eventually, Gladio got a good grip of Prompto’s extended wrist as the photographer hung out over the railing a little further and began snapping photos of something just underneath the bridge. He did this for a few long seconds before pulling himself back and stepping back down onto the sidewalk.

“What was that about?” Gladio asked, looking over the smaller man’s shoulder.

Beaming, Prompto held up his phone screen so that Gladio could see it. “They finally hatched.”

Gladio couldn’t help but make a distinctively un-manly noise at the sight. On the screen was a small nest wedged under one of the support beams of the bridge. An adult swallow hung on the edge with a bug in its beak as four tiny pink forms held their mouths agape hungrily. Despite being blind, naked, and ugly, they were oddly cute in their own way. “That’s a good shot.”

Prompto hummed and tucked his phone away. “Yeah, they were better last week when I had my actual camera. I’ll have to come back later.”

“This for your class?”

Prompto shook his head. “No, but I guess I could try submitting it. Assuming my professor isn’t opposed to bird photos. I know he was sick of dogs and cats so…” He shrugged.

They began walking toward the pancake shop at a brisk pace. The early morning light finally peeking over the wall and began reflecting off the taller buildings as the city started to come alive.

“You know,” Gladio said after a few blocks. “I know of an osprey nest over at the docks. There’s a pair that’s been roosting there for years. I’ll bet their eggs have hatched by now too.”

“Whoa, really? That’d be great, but…” Prompto pouted. “I really wish I had my camera. Somehow I don’t think my phone will cut it.”

Gladio shrugged. “Just bring it with you on the run tomorrow. We’ll go straight to the docks.”

“Tomorrow?”

Gladio faltered. “Oh… sorry. I just thought you’d want to do this again. It’s good having someone who _I_ need to keep up with for a change.”

Prompto bit his lip and gave him a once over that Gladio barely noticed before saying, “Sure. Under one condition.”

Snorting, Gladio smiled. “Shoot.”

“You let me treat you to lunch? There’s a ramen place not far from the dock that’s to die for.”

Raising an eyebrow, Gladio’s smile widened. “Ichiraku?”

“Yeah, that’s the place. They make a dank dagerquill curry too.” Prompto licked his lips. “Unless you know of a better spot.”

“ _Better spot?_ No, I love that place. But we’ll have to go earlier than later. I got a training session with Prince Charmless at two.”

“Sure, what are you training with?”

“Hand to hand combat.”

“Mind if I join? I think I’ve been spending too much time at the range. I’m a bit rusty.”

“Sure.”

By now they’d approached the pancake hut. There was already a throng of people inside but thankfully a few of the outdoor tables were left vacant. Sliding into their seats they ordered two coffees and browsed the menu. “You said today was your cheat day, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

Prompto pointed to the menu. “They have an ‘endless stack of silver dollar flappies’ for twenty-five gil. Care to see who can put away more?”

Putting his menu aside, Gladio rubbed his hands together. “That is a challenge you are going to regret.”

~

The next day they did another run with a camera in tow this time. Prompto stopped at the Park of the Rogue and took some angular shots of the statue in the early morning twilight before they continued their run to the docks along with a follow up shot of the baby birds under the bridge.

Fortunately, the osprey were indeed nesting and their fledgling was hanging on the edge of the nest, flapping his wings to build up his strength for his inevitable first plunge. The parents were nearby, hovering over the main channel and taking the occasional dive into the water before flying away with a fish in tow.

Prompto must have burned through a good portion of his memory card before they finished, taking extra time to go down to some of the older wooden boats moored there and (with the owner’s permission) snapped some great shots from the upper mast and riggings.

By the time they’d taken their seats at Ichiraku, Prompto was giddy with excitement as he browsed through his pictures on the small screen. They ordered their food and Gladio leaned in close so he could see the pictures too.

Gladio had sat through Prompto’s enthusiastic slideshows before, but this felt different. He wasn’t just idly scanning through them and occasionally picking out ones he liked. This time he was really paying attention. And not just to the photos.

He noticed for the first time that Prompto’s eyes were a shade of violet and not just blue. That the freckles on the bridge of his nose stood out more after spending all morning in the sun. How he bit his lip when he was debating which pictures to delete or keep. The smell of sweat from the run mixed in with his almond shampoo.

Gladio blinked at himself at that last observation and leaned back a bit as their food was put down in front of them. Where did that come from?

While they were waiting for the ramen and curry to cool, Prompto zoomed in on one picture and leaned back over to show Gladio. “Hey, check it out, I actually managed to get this dive shot in focus. I had no idea osprey could fly with such big fish in their talons.”

“Actually,” Gladio said as he blew on his noodles. “osprey have the highest body size to carry ratio of any predatory bird. They’re really strong for their size.”

Prompto looked up at him with wide eyes. “Seriously? That’s so cool. How do you know that?”

Gladio shrugged and gestured to the tattooed feathers on his arms. “Birds of prey are kinda my thing.” He slurped up some of his ramen.

Rolling his eyes, Prompto leaned back and took a candid picture of Gladio, noodles still hanging from his mouth. He snickered and scooted back in, showing it off. “Now that is a profile picture if I ever saw one.”

~

Hours later, in the Citadel showers, Gladio toweled off his hair and winced when he accidentally bumped the bruise forming along his cheekbone. He wasn’t sure when Prompto learned to do a high roundhouse kick like that, but it had caught both Gladio _and_ Noctis by surprise.

After the hit, Prompto apologized profusely, saying that he thought for sure that Gladio would block it. In all honestly, Gladio was surprised too. Not only at the smaller man’s wild flexibility, but the strength behind the kick.

He also chided himself for the mistake. He’d let his guard down, thinking that Prompto was as rusty as he said he was and paid more attention to how the smaller man looked in his skin-tight workout pants instead of where his blows were aimed. Normally shorts were standard issue, but Prompto insisted on the snug spandex. “Trust me, Dude. My legs haven’t seen the light of day for months. So white.”

Honestly, Gladio wouldn’t have minded seeing him, pale or not. All he kept thinking about was the way the soft flesh of Parkers inner thigh felt in his mouth and wrapped around his waist from the other night. Biting wasn’t something Gladio thought he would be into, but apparently Parker had awakened a few things that lay beneath the surface of his basic kinks that even _he_ wasn’t aware of.

A month ago, he never really gave Prompto a second glance. Mostly due to his boundless energy, love of corny pop-culture references and mobile games, and ability to be attached at Noct’s hip at every moment. He’d just been Noct’s best friend and fellow Crownsguardsmen and not much more. However, after his brief encounters with Parker and more recently his one-on-one time with Prompto, he started to be more honest with himself regarding what he liked. Not just sexually.

He really enjoyed Prompto’s energy now, especially when it challenged him to keep up during their runs. The pop-culture references still went over his head now and then, but Gladio made a mental note to catch up on some of the action movies Prompto kept talking about and find out what was the difference between DC and Marvel. On top of everything he really admired Prompto’s loyalty and passion in what he loved. Gladio had his hobbies, but nothing that contended with the blonde’s enthusiasm for photography.

He heard Noct and Prompto finishing up their showers and talking on the other side of the locker room as Gladio got dressed and ran a hairbrush through the snarls in his hair. Throwing his sneakers on, he grabbed his water bottle and heading over to the other two. Their conversation getting more audible the closer Gladio got.

“Ouch, Dude, that looks like it hurts.”

“What? Oh…ummm…” Prompto let out a nervous laugh. “Must have happened during the sparring match.”

Noctis sounded concerned. “That looks days old and it doesn’t look like any sort of sparring injury _I’ve_ ever seen. Prom, you can tell me…”

Gladio rounded the corner and looked up as Noctis finished the sentence.

“…who bit you?”

Freezing mid-step, Gladio’s water bottle slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor causing the other two to look at him. Prompto hastily threw on his t-shirt, but Gladio had already seen the bite mark. A double crescent of healing indents that looked the color of an early morning sky along the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Gladio could taste Parker’s skin and sweat on his tongue as the two younger men looked at him, confused.

Gladio’s blood ran cold as he looked up at Prompto. His hair still wet and plastered to his head, the same way Parker’s was the last two times they met. Images of a white moogle mask or skull paint flashed before Gladio’s eyes and suddenly he needed to lean against the nearest locker before he fell over.

“Whoa,” Noct was suddenly right in front of him. The world spun. “You alright?” The prince waved his hand in front of his shield’s eyes. “Gladio?”

_Prompto was Parker. Parker was Prompto. Sweet Six above, what have I done?_

The words played over in his mind again and again as the images and feelings of Parker in his arms, on top of him, on his tongue... All those photos, all that dirty talk, all that… _everything_. It was Prompto.

“Should we get a medic?” the blonde asked, suddenly at his side as well. “Maybe I kicked him too hard.” Prompto wrapped a hand around Gladio’s arm to stabilize him, but he flinched away.

“No...” Gladio took a deep breath. “Sorry, no I’m alright. Guess I stood up too quick.” Using the lockers to steady himself he blinked a few times until the dizziness subsided, though his heart was still thrashing in his chest like a panicked bird. He cleared his throat and picked up his water bottle. “I’m actually gonna call it a day. I got some laundry to do at home with Jared on vacation.” Which was true, but it seemed like the best excuse he had at the moment.

“Ooookay. If you’re sure,” said Noct, though he didn’t look convinced. “If you’re not feeling great let me or Ignis know. Alright?”

Gladio waved them off. “Yeah, sure. Promise.”

“See you later, Big Guy.” Prompto called as he left.

Blessedly, Gladio managed to get through the Citadel hallways and down to the parking garage without interruption. By the time he got to his truck and climbed into the drivers seat he was teetering on a full-blown panic attack. His keys were shaking in his hands so hard he ended up just dropping them in the cup holder and putting his forehead on the steering wheel.

“Calm down, Gladio. Calm down,” he chanted again and again. “You’re the Royal Shield for Astral’s sake. Get a grip.”

Eventually he managed to center himself enough to sit up, though once he got a look at himself in the rear-view mirror he had to tilt it away. Running his hands over his face, he leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling of the cab, wondering what he should do.

His phone chimed a few minutes later.  

Swallowing hard, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had an alert from HelloNonny. Laying the phone face down on his leg he took a deep breath. “Please don’t be a picture.” He didn’t think he could handle that right now.

Turning the phone back around he opened the app. Thankfully it was just a text.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Guess we got carried away the other night.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Friend of mine saw your little love bite at the gym.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Told him I slipped in the shower.

 **69PeterPrkr69** : Woops.

Gladio let out a relieved sigh. It wasn’t a good excuse, but it was something Noct might actually buy. But now came the task of responding. If he didn’t respond at all Prompto might feel rejected, but he certainly didn’t want to stir up anything new. Not now.

He debated what to reply. Something cool. Something casual. Something that didn’t give it away that he was utterly losing his cool at the moment.

 **KnightToD7:** Sorry. Guess I got carried away. ::wink emoji::

 **69PeterPrkr69:** What are you up to tonight?

Already? Gods, Prom was enthusiastic about everything wasn’t he. Gladio groaned. He needed to nip this in the bud before it got any worse.

 **KnightToD7:** I’ve actually got something important to take care of tonight. Rain check?

 **69PeterPrkr69:** That’s cool. I’ll hit you up later this week. ^3^

Groaning again, Gladio turned his phone on silent and tossed it in his bag before starting his truck. This was going to be a long night.

~

In hindsight, Prompto was kinda happy that Knight had something better to do this evening. Sure, Prompto could always use his itch scratched, but it wasn’t a critical need after their romp last Friday. He probably should give himself a little more time to heal up anyway.

Besides, it wasn’t long afterward that Gladio texted him out of the blue.

 **Gladdy >** Hey Prom, I just rented the Avengers 1 and 2.

 **Gladdy >** Iris is out of town and I’ve got nothing better to do.

 **Gladdy >** Wanna come over and explain the plot to me?

 **Gladdy >** Call it paying me back for the concussion.

 **Me <** You bet.

 **Me <** 730 alright?

 **Gladdy >** Yeah, that’s good. See you then.

He practically skipped down the sidewalk as he made his way to the Amicitia Manor. If he wasn’t mistaken, Gladio had seemed in better spirits these past few weeks. The last two days in particular. Other than the sparring incident this afternoon things had been going great between them. Their lunch thing hadn’t been a _date_ by any stretch, but it was nice none the less. Not to mention he’d gotten enough pictures to shut his professor up for a while.

He even thought he caught Gladio checking him out during their match, but that was most likely his overactive imagination.

Walking up the slate walkway he rang the doorbell, admiring the flawless landscaping and especially the deep maroon roses along flanking the front door. He’d never seen ones such a striking color before. Reaching out he pulled one in to get a better look at it when one of the sharp thorns stabbed him in the thumb. He hissed and sucked on his digit as a bead of blood welled up on it.

Gladio answered the door at that moment. He shot Prompto a nervous smile and wiped his hands off on his pants. “Rose bush bit ya, didn’t it?”

“M’hm.” He pulled his thumb out of his mouth and noted that it was still bleeding. “Got a bandage?”

Gladio tilted his head. “Bathroom. Help yourself.” He stepped aside to let Prompto in. “I’m making a drink, you want one?”

Prompto raised an eyebrow. That was odd. Gladio wasn’t normally one to drink outside of a beer during lunch or a few cocktails during movie night. “Umm, sure. Screwdriver?”

“Commin’ right up.”

Prompto made his way to the bathroom with a smile on his face despite the throbbing in his finger. It was going to be an evening with just him and Gladio alone, in an enormous house, with alcohol involved. He bit his lip thinking of the possibilities, even if the majority of his fantasies were highly unlikely to happen.

Running his finger under the faucet he actually felt a little guilty, using the HelloNonny app to find a substitute for Gladio when it came to his more carnal needs. Initially he thought it would curtail his crush for the Royal Shield, but it had only intensified it. There were times when he was with Knight that he had to actively remind himself that he wasn’t Gladio. In addition to his build and voice, his mannerisms and attention to Prompto’s well being (despite the roughness of the moment) that reminded him so much of the shield.

Maybe he should stop meeting up with Knight. He seemed like a sweet guy and was amazing in bed, but the anonymous thrill could only last so long. If they couldn’t have something for real, maybe this whole thing was doing more damage than good.

He’d sleep on it and decide tomorrow.

Opening the medicine cabinet, Prompto found the pack of bandages easy enough. While he was patching up his finger the aroma of Gladio’s aftershave wafted from the shelf. Prompto chuckled as he finished bandaging his finger. Knight even smelled like Gladio.

…

…

…Wait.

Reaching into the medicine cabinet, Prompto pulled out the small amber bottle and held it up to his nose. It _was_ the same.

Standing in Gladio’s bathroom, aftershave in hand, Prompto reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and opened HelloNonny and opened up Knights profile picture, the one with him in a hoodie and workout shorts and glanced back up at the mirror in front of him.

He nearly dropped his phone in the sink.

The backgrounds were the same. Down to the framed picture of dahlia flowers in the background.

He felt sick. How could he possibly be so stupid?

The color drained from Prompto’s face as the aftershave slipped through his fingers onto the floor, shattering it.  

“You okay in there?” Gladio called from the main room.

“F-fine.” Prompto managed to get out before his vocal cords seized up. He grabbed a hand towel and began to wipe up the mess.

Did Gladio know? He’d seen the bite mark on Prompto’s shoulder in the locker room. Fuck! He _did_ know. He had to have figured it out. That explained him acting weird and why he left in a hurry, but then why invite him over now?

The pictures he’d sent. The things Prompto had said in the heat of the moment. Gods, he’d told Knight to ‘raw him so hard he could taste it’. He told him to fuck him against a wall and he’d obliged. Putting his hand on his lower stomach he could still feel the behemoth of a cock through flesh and against his fingers.

Prompto buried his face in his hands as he tried to will the deluge of mortification away, failing miserably.

He cursed harshly under his breath as tears welled up in his eyes. Prompto’s fight or flight instinct was kicking into overdrive the more he thought about it. There was no way he could face Gladio now. He looked around the room for an escape route, but the only way out was back through the main living room, where Gladio was, or through the small window above the tub.

“Hey Prom, everything alright in there?”

Window it was.

Locking the door and climbing up over the jetted tub, Prompto pushed the hinged window open as far as it would go, which unfortunately was barely enough to get his head through. Still, he persisted, shoving the screen out and wedging his head and then arm and shoulder through, scrambling to gain purchase against the tile wall as he got his other arm through. He accidentally knocked over a bottle of shampoo of the sill, landing with a loud bang in the tub an instant before there was a knock on the door.

“Go away,” he called in alarm as he tried to pull himself the rest of the way through the gap. He got as far as his waist before his belt snagged on the locking mechanism. In a panic he tried to reach back and undo his buckle but the window sill just dug deeper into his abs and hips as he thrashed. He tried lifting himself to back out, but he had nothing to grab onto other than the stone façade.

He was well and truly stuck.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, he looked up to see Gladio standing in the lawn beneath him with his arms crossed. “Need some help?”

Slumping against the window in defeat, Prompto let out a soft whine.

In a minute Gladio managed to unlock the bathroom door and Prompto could hear him tinkering with the window. It wasn’t long before Gladio had disassembled the hinge enough to open the window fully and pull Prompto back in.

Once safely back inside, Prompto ran his hands along his scuffed hips and kept his eyes to the floor. He felt exhausted from the effort now that all his adrenaline had come and gone. The heat on his face was intense and he knew his embarrassment must have been obvious. For him as Parker _and_ for his ridiculous escape attempt.

Thankfully, Gladio didn’t bring it up just yet. “Need some ice?” he asked once he’d put the tools back in the kit.

Prompto just nodded and followed Gladio back into the living room where he flopped down on the couch. Gladio rummaged around in the kitchen for a moment and reemerged with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel and the screwdriver Prompto had requested. “Thanks,” Prompto said, solemnly.

Gladio sat down on the chair next to him, giving him some space and leaned forward on his knees, interlacing his fingers.

He looked a little bit like his father in that moment. Serious. Unreadable.

“So… I take it from what happened in there that you came to the same conclusion I did a few hours ago?”

Prompto nodded. There was a pregnant silence between them for what felt like an eternity as the grandfather clock in the corner counted the seconds that passed. Prompto sure as hell couldn’t think of what to say. He imagined Gladio didn’t either.

“When I invited you over I…” Gladio started. “I sort of planned out how I was going to let you know. I was going to start explaining and hope you didn’t get upset but now…” Gladio scoffed and scratched the back of his head. “I got nothing.”

Prompto scrambled for something to say in return, but he just kept playing over all the raunchy shit he’d said to the man he admired and respected more than any other. The things he’d done. The pictures and video’s he could never take back. What he’d asked Gladio to do to him.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, still looking at his untouched cocktail.

Gladio frowned. “Why are you apologizing?”

Tilting his head to Gladio, wide eyed, some odd streak of indignation shot through him. “What do you mean ‘why’? Gladio, I’ve been crushing on you for _years_. I’m a lowly plebe who got lucky enough to meet Noct and the rest of you in the first place. You’re part of an ancient noble family. You directly serve the future King of Lucis, and two nights ago you had your tongue in _my ass_ before going balls-deep against a club wall _in public_. I would be drawn and quartered a few generations ago for that.”

Prompto threw the ice pack at him, hitting Gladio in the chest. The larger man didn’t even try and block it.

There was another silence between the two of them before Gladio started to snicker. He covered his face apologetically before his chuckles turned into full-on hysterics and Prompto didn’t know whether to storm out of the room or punch him.

“What the hell is so funny?”

Gladio managed to subdue the laughter long enough to wipe his eyes and say, “Well… you did list one of your kinks as ‘stuck in a wall’,” he said, gesturing to the bathroom before laughter took him again.

Prompto wasn’t sure if it was the seriousness of the situation, the fact that Gladio himself was laughing, or that the entire scenario was just so ridiculous, but Prompto started to chuckle too. Before long the two of them were wracked with peals of laughter so loud that Prompto suspected the neighbors might become concerned.

Once the hysterics ebbed and Prompto’s sides hurt from the effort, the tension in the room seemed to have dissipated. They looked at each other from across the coffee table, smiling like the oblivious idiots that they were before Gladio lifted his drink and held it out. “What are the odds, right?”

Prompto picked up his drink and clinked it with Gladio’s before downing half of it in one go. If there were ever a night to get shitfaced, this was it. “So,” Prompto said for lack of anything else to say. “Did you really rent the Avengers or was that all a ploy to get me here?”

“Actually,” Gladio picked up the remote and turned the oversized television on. “I bought them streaming. I figured I might as well catch up on all this comic book crap you keep going on and on about… Parker.”

Prompto just rolled his eyes, scooted over on the couch, and patted the vacant spot next to him on the black leather cushion. Gladio picked up his drink and flopped down next to him before selecting the movie and hitting play.

The opening credits stared, showing a glowing blue cube and a deep dark voice speaking in the background. “So, what’s going on here?”

Prompto shushed him and elbowed his ribs. “Don’t ask so many questions right out of the gate, we’ll be here forever. Just kind of roll with it and I’ll point out critical need-to-know character backstories and I’ll point out some Easter eggs that pop up later.”

“Easter Eggs?”

“Shhhhh.” The scene shifted from the darkness of space to a military facility on high alert. Prompto tapped Gladio’s thigh. “Oh hey, real quick before I forget. What’s ‘Knight to D7’ mean? I’ve always kinda wondered that since I read it.”

Gladio sipped his drink. “Chess board.”

Prompto looked up at him. “What?”

“It’s a grid system on a chess board. D7 is the defensive point directly in front of the King.”

Prompto smiled. “You clever bastard. I didn’t know you played chess.”

Gladio wiggled his eyebrows. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“Apparently.” Smiling up at the man next to him, Prompto took another large sip of his drink for courage before asking, “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Gladio paused, drink half way to his lips. “You seriously need to ask permission for that? After everything?”

“Is that a yes?”

Gladio answered by bending down and beating him to it. The kiss was chaste and honestly a little awkward, but it was the best kiss Prompto had ever had.

 

~X~X~X

*Pops a bottle of champagne and sprays it everywhere*

Thank you for everyone who helped me with the production of this story. Goldslactuar, Carmensandyeggo, and Kazu-Tepellin to name a few. This was an absolute blast and my favorite Promptio story I’ve written thus far.

Comments are always welcome and thoroughly appreciated. Thank you everyone.

 


	6. Epilogue

~Partially inspired by Kael_3DS and written for my partner in NSFW crime, Kazu Teppelin~

 

It had been two months since the serendipitous events that Gladio and Prompto simply referred to as ‘the app incident’ and things between them were going well between the two of them. Granted they both agreed that they should keep things quiet for a while, even from Ignis and Noct. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust them, but if King Regis, Clarus, or worse, the Council, found out about their relationship they might claim that there was a conflict of interest and ask them to end it. And they didn’t want to put either Noct or Ignis in a position where they would feel the need to lie either.

Which was _bullshit_ , if they were both being honest. Yes, they cared for each other deeply, but they both knew that if it came to any actual danger, Noctis came first. Always. They knew what the duty of Crownsguardsmen was when they signed up for it, and they would stick to it.

However, between both of their busy schedules Gladio and Prompto were finding it harder and harder to get one-on-one time with one another. Especially since the Empire was creeping deeper into the Lucis borders. Tensions were high at the Citadel and the increase in meetings and training sessions showed.

If ever, now was the time that they needed to blow off extra energy, but the only times they got to be together was in a group… and to be honest, they were both getting fit to burst.

Solo time just didn’t cut it anymore after some of the wild romps they’d had.

 

This particular night was a week after Noct’s birthday. They’d already attended the royal gala (much to Noct’s chagrin) on the actual date of his birth. Now that all the frills and formal duties therein had passed, Noct just wanted to have an evening with his friends. Playing videogames, having junk food, getting a little drunk, and just overall not being a Prince for a few hours.

How could they possibly say no?

They ordered pizza, made some cocktails, and alternated playing some new fighting game Noct got last week. After multiple character deaths, Gladio conceded defeat and handed the controller over to Ignis who sat down on the floor and let Noct explain to him which buttons did what.

Prompto was sitting on the couch, munching a bowl of popcorn and finishing off his Jack and Coke. He scooted over and pat the cushion next to him. Gladio smirked in the dim light of the room. The couch was huge and he could probably sprawl out on the other side without any issue, but sitting next to his boyfriend sounded a whole lot better.

Stretching and groaning more than necessary, he looked over his shoulder at the other two for show. “Iggy, you really got me good in the ring this morning. When did you learn to throw kicks like that?”

Ignis looked up from the controller and smirked. “Nyx has been teaching me a few moves here and there. Not everyone relies on brute strength, you know.” The comment was good natured, but Gladio still made a face of wounded pride before flopping down next to Prompto.

“Hey Prom, could you get this knot just here?” He pointed to his shoulder. “If you don’t mind.”

Acting casual, Prompto shrugged. “Sure.” When he scooted closer to Gladio, he leaned in and nipped his ear, whispering. “ _Nice cover_.”

Gladio shuddered. Prom had learned all his sensitive spots well over the past few months. He whispered back, “ _Make it count_.”

Cracking his knuckles, Prompto set to work rubbing the fake sore spot on Gladio’s shoulder. He continued this for a few minutes until Ignis and Noct were well enthralled in their game and the sun had completely dipped below the horizon outside the large windows. Since nobody had bothered to get up to turn the lights on, the darkness afforded the two of them an extra iota of privacy.

Even though it was a reuse, Prom was actually hitting a couple of irksome knots as he worked. He’d slid down Gladio’s back until he reached the hem of his shirt and slipped his hands beneath the fabric. Gladio flinched away.

“Shiva’s tits! Your hands are freezing,

“Sorry.” Prompto chuckled and rubbed his hands together. “Hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“You got a throw blanket somewhere? You’re AC is kickin, Dude.”

“Hallway closet, top shelf – Shit, no fair Specks! I was distracted.”

Ignis elbowed the prince. “I saw an opportunity and took it. Don’t blame me.”

While the two of them bickered, Prom got up to fetch the blanket while Gladio made himself more comfortable on the couch. They’d already had a few drinks and his head was spinning just enough to make things pleasantly warm and fuzzy. It had been a while since he’d relaxed.

By the time Prompto returned with the blanket, he looked down at the behemoth who’d taken up his space. Even in the dim light it was easy to read Gladio’s face as he gestured that Prompto lie down next to him. “ _Isn’t that a little risky?”_ Prompto whispered.

_“Just blame being cold and drunk if they ask. I’m a human furnace, and you need to warm up. Get down here.”_

Biting his lip, Prompto took one last cursory look at the other two before shimmying his way between Gladio and the back of the couch, tossing the blanket over them as he did. He smirked devilishly _. “Well, if you want me to warm up on you for real, I’m gonna have to do this.”_ He slid his hands beneath Gladio’s shirt, placing his icy hands on warm washboard abs.

Gladio visibly tensed at the contact. “ _You little shit.”_

They lay there for some time, content to just be close together while Prompto warmed up. The alcohol swam through Gladio’s mind and body, contenting him further. He’d nearly started to doze off before he felt Prompto’s fingers creep up his abs to his chest. At first, he suspected Prompto was just finding a warmer patch of skin, but that idea was dashed when fingers reached higher and brushed over one of his nipples.

His dick twitched in his pants at the contact. Prom really did know all his sensitive spots.

Soon fingers moved over to the other side, lavishing painfully slow circles and pinches that shot straight to his cock. Glancing down to make sure his growing hard-on wasn’t visible, he was happy to find that Prompto had bunched up the blanket on his lap just so. If the other two looked behind them it would just look like two drunk friends dozing on the couch.

Thankfully, Noct’s ample sound system drowned out the gasp that exited him as Prompto leaned up and nibbled the shell of his ear again. _“I’ve missed you,”_ Prompto whispered, digging his own forming arousal into Gladio’s hip.

Initially Gladio was going to say that this was risky, or at the very least potentially awkward should the others realize what was going on mere feet behind them. But the words he was forming scattered when Prompto gave his right nipple a particularly hard pinch. He could feel the wet patch forming in his boxers already as his dick jumped at the extra sensation. Six, this kid was too good.

Initially when they’d started dating for real, Gladio had learned that despite Prompto’s enthusiasm for being roughed up in bed, it was actually _he_ who enjoyed the aggressive treatment. Being such a big guy, all of his partners in the past assumed he was the dominant one. And frankly, Gladio had begun to believe it himself, until Prompto suggested they switch things up about a month ago. It had taken some prep and no small amount of trepidation, but having Prompto top him was a game changer. So many more options were open that he’d never even considered before, and Prompto was there to walk him through it.

Gladio also discovered that Prom got a little power hungry when given the opportunity… and apparently a bit of alcohol. Confidence, both liquid and otherwise, went a long way with the gunslinger.

“Did you say something?” Ignis asked, snapping Gladio out of his stupor.

Prompto quickly scooted his head back down and pretended to be dozing.

Gladio cleared his throat. “Yeah, just… wondering when the pizza was gonna get here. It’s been a while.”

Noctis flipped through the character selection for the next round while Ignis checked the time on his phone. “Hmm, they _are_ delayed. I’ll give them five more minutes and then I’ll call to check in. Perhaps they got caught in traffic.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Waiting for the other two to return to their game, Gladio took the moment of distraction to reach up with his left hand, get a fist full of blonde hair, and pull Prompto’s face to his in heated kiss. He swallowed the moan of surprise the exited Prompto, kissing him hard. He knew it was chancy, but he was starting not to care.

Pulling away, he nipped Prompto’s lip as they separated. Even in the dim light he could see Prompto’s eyes dark with lust and he was certain his own reflected the same.

Taking one more cautious at Ignis and Noct, he pulled Prompto’s ear to his lips. _“You started this, I think we should finish it.”_

_“But… what if they-”_

_“You’d better be quiet then.”_

Prompto bit his lip and went to work.

Resuming his ‘dozing’ pose he had a moment earlier, Prompto resumed teasing Gladio’s nipple for a few seconds before traveling south down his abs at a painfully slow pace. Gladio tried very hard not to show the relief on his face when Prompto grazed his hand over his gym shorts and gave his throbbing cock a good squeeze.

Were it not for the slight hindrance of the alcohol, Gladio might have come right there. Though instead, he opted to prop himself up on one elbow and bite his knuckles to muffle the noises that nearly escaped him. Between the frustration of Prompto going slow so they wouldn’t get caught and all the work up, Gladio was edging like never before.

He heard Prompto let out a few of his own muffled gasps into his sweatshirt as he rocked himself into Gladio’s hip while he worked. Were it not for the awkward angle, Gladio would have leant him a hand, but there was no way for _both_ of them to jerk off each other without giving themselves away.

After what felt like an eternity, Prompto finally worked up the nerve to slide his fingers beneath the elastic of Gladio’s shorts and make contact with flesh. As he ran his thumb along the overly sensitive, wet, head of his cock Gladio bit down hard on his hand. His toes curled and his entire body began to tense.

Fuck. He was gonna come…

A loud buzzing sound pulled him back out of his stupor a millisecond before Ignis turned around to look at the intercom by the door. Gladio could only hope that after looking at the screen for so long, Ignis wasn’t able to see his eyes rolling back in his head in the darkness.

“Ah, that must be the pizza.” Ignis put down the controller and stood up.

Noctis paused the game and stretched his arms up. “Pizzaaaaaaaa.” He stood up too, with a notable wobble. “Shit, my legs asleep.” Looking up it seemed to take his eyes a moment to adjust before he started laughing. “Hey Prom, I think you’re drooling on Gladio’s shirt.”

Gods bless Prompto’s ability to fake a drowsy face. He lifted his head up and rubbed the side of his mouth with the back of his hand that was wrapped around Gladio’s shaft an instant earlier. “Oh… sorry dude. Must have dozed off. Did I hear pizza?”

“You did,” Ignis said from the doorway as he slipped his shoes on. “They’re here but the intercom wont buzz them in for some reason. I’ll go down and get it.”

Noct hobbled over to the door. “I’ll come with you. Gotta get feeling back in my leg anyway.”

With a shuffle of shoes and keys, the two of them were out the door. Their footfalls faded down the hallway and were eventually gone.

Gladio and Prompto looked at one another for an instant before both launched themselves off the couch. They had maybe three minutes before the elevator took the other two down the fifty stories, they walked through the lobby, and back up again with the pizza.

Locking the bathroom door behind them they were on each other in an instant, nearly knocking the towel rack off the wall in their enthusiasm. Prompto gasped as Gladio fumbled with his belt buckle. “How do you… Gods… Wanna do this?”

Gladio finally manage to unbuckle Prompto’s belt and began groping the blonde in earnest. He knew that if he touched himself he’d come in an instant, and he wasn’t about to let Prompto suffer alone. “I want you to fuck me,” Gladio said, honestly sounding a little more desperate than he intended. “Now.”

“But… I don’t have any supplies.” Prompto said, pointing out the unfortunate truth. Neither had expected anything like this tonight. Let alone in the Prince’s bathroom.

Improvising, Gladio opened the medicine cabinet and found a small vial of mineral oil. He practically tossed it at Prompto as he slid out of his own shorts. “I don’t mind the lack of condoms if you don’t.”

A wicked grin crossed Prompto’s features. “Turn around.”

Gladio didn’t need to be told twice. Spinning to face the mirror he planted his hands on the oversized marble vanity and watched in the reflection as Prompto poured the oil over his back side and lubed himself up. He knew they hadn’t much time for prep, but honestly Gladio didn’t care. He had an extra potion in his truck if he absolutely needed it.

Right now he was getting impatient. “Tick tock!”

Prompto slid one and then two fingers into him, bending them just so to graze the bundle of nerves that sent a shock through Gladio’s body. Withdrawing his digits, he replaced them with the head of his cock and pushed in.

Gladio gasped as Prompto began to move. Gods he wished they could take their time, but after so much build up they both needed a release, and they needed it now.

It didn’t take long before Prompto was chasing his own orgasm, slamming his hips into Gladio’s oiled backside with wet slaps so lewd that might have made Ifrit blush.

He was so lost in the moment that he never heard Prompto’s warning before he was coming. The sensation was new due to the lack of condom, but not unwelcomed. The feeling only served to push Gladio further toward his own endgame.

Prompto took a few seconds to recover before wrapping his hand around, taking Gladio in his hand and jerking him in tandem with his thrusts. Gladio looked back up at the mirror, admiring Prompto’s blushed, blissed-out face. A freckled hand creeped around his throat and gave a squeeze and that was it. Gladio choked into Prompto’s grasp as he came hard all over the vanity.

Once the high passed and Prompto pulled out, they scrambled to quickly clean up all the cum and oil that now painted the floor and counter top. Once they’d disposed of the wet facecloth and cleaning wipes they took a moment to make themselves semi-presentable in the mirror.

Stepping back out into the apartment they found that Noct and Ignis hadn’t returned yet. Thank the Six.

Crisis averted, Gladio chanced a moment to pull Prompto in, and kiss him properly. Slow and sweet, lacking in the rushed desperation from a moment before. “You know… I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Prompto pulled away, his face a mixture of confusion and panic. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I don’t think we can keep this from the others anymore. We should tell them.”

Prompto swallowed. “But… what about your Dad? The Council?”

“I’ll figure something out. I don’t want to hide anymore. So long as you want to take the leap too.”

Prompto leaned back in and kissed him again. “I think I can handle that… but we are going to need to come up with a good cover story of how we started dating.”

Gladio pursed his lips. “Yeah… we’ll think on that too.”

~

Down in the lobby, Ignis and Noct sat on the bench by the elevators with the boxes of pizza in their laps and played around on their phones to kill a few more minutes.

“Think we gave them enough time?” Noct asked.

Ignis sighed. “As long as they were torturing each other, I would hope so. If we wait much longer they’ll suspect we know something.”

“You think they’ll tell us anytime soon?”

Ignis smirked. “Can’t be sure. But I’m certainly not going to spoil the delightfully awkward moment when they do. Who do you suppose will crack first?”

Noctis mulled it over for a while. “Hard to say, but my gil is on Gladio.”

Ignis stood up, pizzas in hand as the elevator doors opened. “Time will tell. Shall we?”

~X~X~X

Now I know that this epilogue has taken absolutely forever and I’m sorry. I just had to wait for the right inspiration to hit me. If this story tickles your fancy feel free to buy me a Kofi under the same name, CrossedQuills.

Thanks again for the huge amount of comments and support. I hope I did it justice.


End file.
